Hard Times for the Hated Couple
by Mrs.Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love when a suprise is added in their mix will it stay the same or will the relationship fall.  MPREG AU
1. What

**AN: Hello Guys! This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION! My Friends say I'm a good writer so I'm here for practice! I want lots of comments and suggestions from everyone! I encourage to write whatever you think! Good or bad? I don't know until you tell me! AU MPREG**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I don't own glee or Any of the characters.**

**Hard Times for the Hated Couple**

_By: Mrs. Hummel-Anderson_

**Chapter one**

Kurt and Blaine were heading to the Lima Bean Café after a long day of class and glee club rehearsals. The New Directions were gearing up for sectionals. Making set lists, working on choreography, and auditioning for solos. "Hey, sweetheart," Blaine laid a kiss on the taller boys cheek. "How was trig?" The taller boy stuck out his tongue. "What do you think hobbit? It was boring and stupid and really easy." The short boy looked embarrassed and blushed. He was short, but that make him sexy. They went in and got in line. "A medium drip with a crystal and a non-fat mocha and…..one of those banana nut muffins." Kurt had ordered. "Banana nut Muffin?" The short boy was confused. Kurt hated foods with of six hundred calories or over.

"I don't know why, but I've been craving sweets. I started about a week after our little _vacation_." Kurt blushed as he emphasized vacation. Blaine got it right away. "That's weird. Well, if it gets worse you'll tell me right?" He looked really concerned. Well, I'll have to tell you now. I've been really sick in the morning." Blaine's face showed concern and worry. "Why don't I take you to a doctor, please?" Kurt hated doctors. They poke and prod, cut people open, and sometimes have people die under their supervision. Just like his mom. Tears began to fall down his cheek as they picked the coffee and the muffin off the counter. "What's wrong?" He hadn't told anyone out of the family that his mother was killed BY the doctor that was taking care of her. He purposely stabbed her in the heart with a scalpel. "Nothing. Yeah, why not? Why don't we go know?" " Sure. They grabbed hands and walked to the large black land rover. Blaine drove to the McKinley Memorial Hospital.

"Hummel?" The nurse called from the doorway. "Dr. Smith will see you now." Kurt walked nervously towards the nurse squeezing Blaine's hand. "It's going to be fine." Blaine whispered into his ear. A flash of heat went across his skin. "Hi Kurt," She looked toward Blaine and smiled. " You Must be Blaine." She hugged them both. "What's the problem?" She looked at Kurt and smiled. "Well, there's been cravings and morning sickness. Oh, I've gained 3 pounds in the last week." Blaine looked at Kurt. " If I can't tell no one else can tell." Kurt smiled he hoped no one could tell because… he's Kurt. Dr. Smith smile faded and she looked terrified. "Have you two had unprotected sex?" She looks right into their eyes. "Yes we have, but we were tested for S.T.D.'s and we both came negative." Kurt was worried. Are doctors going to kill Kurt and Blaine's relationship because they did the test wrong. "Kurt I would have explained this to you earlier but your father wouldn't let me . Kurt you can with-child. You have a uterus and ovaries. I'm going to need to get you to take some blood and get a pregnancy test, ok." Kurt and Blaine just stared at the doctor. Kurt shook his head and the doctor got the needle. Kurt started to feel nauseous. He hated needles. "Babe, look at me." He looked at Blaine with fear, worry, and love. The needle stung as it went in and he moved. "Blaine, Can you hold him still?" Blaine nodded. He pulled Kurt face into a kiss. A long passionate kiss. The only parts of his body moving were his mouth, tongue, and his crouch twitched. He blushed when Blaine pulled away. "Did that work?" She pulled the needle out of his arm. "Actually, it did!" She was surprised.

"The test results will be in a 6 o'clock, so be here by then. Got it?" They both nodded, and walked out of the room hand-in-hand. They climbed into the car and Kurt began to cry loudly. The short boy grabbed his boyfriend and rocked him in his lap whispering "No matter what, we'll get through it." At this moment I realized how lucky I am to have the best boyfriend and soon, possibly, baby daddy. I just smiled as I stared into the shorter boys eyes and thought of all the wonderful times we are going to have together.

A few hours later the boys were sitting back in the waiting room waiting for the test results that could change their perspective on life and their life all together. "Hummel, the results are back. Dr. Smith would like to see you in room 90. It's down the hall and on the right." It was the same nurse as before, but she looked very frustrated and exasperated. She was ready for her shift to end. Blaine tugged Kurt to the stuffy closet of and office. Kurt noticed how none of the colors went together, but together they were calming and charming. They sat in the chairs across from the doctors chair.

As the doctor sat she was reading the paper with many lines showing red blood cell count. She smiled at them. "Congratulations! You are pregnant. Is it all right if you come with me to the other room and we can get a ultra sound to see how far along you are?" I looked at her plain faced. I was surprised I started thinking.

_How could my dad not tell me? I tell him everything!_

I looked at Blaine and just sobbed. I was happy to be having the baby with the man of my dreams, but I'm so young and I have a lot of dreams I want to succeed. I was crying the most because my dad didn't tell me. If he had we would have been more careful. " Please, don't cry baby." Blaine softly whispered into my ear. "We'll get through this together." I looked into his wonderful hazel eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The doctor whisper my name and I looked her way. "This is a high risk pregnancy; you and the baby could die." The room went completely silent.

**AN: Yeah I never thought I could get through this. Please comment, I enjoy you opinions good or bad. This story will be rated M for future times. AU MPREG Sorry i didn't realize how short this was and can someone tell me how to add a chapter. THANK YOU!  
><strong>


	2. Telling Mommie and Daddie

**AN: Hello Again! Ok if you want to know Kurt's mom was not murdered, that's just how Kurt sees it. He blames the doctors and not the cancer from around the heart which caused the main artery to explode. If I have enough reassurance I will write a one shot about that night. Thank You and hang in here with me. I enjoy comments that are truthful weather they are bad or good. **

**Telling My Mommie and Daddie**

_By: Mrs. Hummel-Anderson_

It began to hit me hard. The thought of being a father was amazing. Having a child to love, hold, and spoil. There was one problem I am scared to face alone because I would just want to yell and scream at my dad, for him not telling me I could get pregnant. I would tell him everything. He was the first to know that I was getting bullied badly in my freshman year.

Blaine walked in the door with me still crying from the doctor's news only minutes ago, the news that if anything goes wrong the baby and I could die then and there. We walked in in Blaine's arm with a tear streaked face and puffy red eyes. "Honey," Carole was home 3 hours EARLY from work. You could hear the worry in here voice. "What's wrong? What's going on? Blaine?" Blaine looked at me and I knew what he was asking and I nodded. "Well as you can tell, Kurt's both mad and happy at the same time." She was super confused. "Well, Carole," He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Kurt's pregnant."

The room went completely silent. She went right over to Kurt and hugged him like his mom would have. "What are you mad about?" I sighed and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Dad knew I could get pregnant all along; he never told me; it was a big surprised." She looked a little mad herself. "I'll call Burt and he'll be home right away." I grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him straight upstairs to my room. We had to talk about our options now, or we never would. "Blaine I want to keep the baby, but I can't without you." He just smiled at me and giggled. "Now why would I ever leave my beautiful, and pregnant boyfriend to raise OUR baby on his own." He kissed me first softly, but then deepened the kiss.

I heard the front door open. "Carole, what's going on." Blaine and I slipped down the stairs. "Talk to your son and then you'll find out why I'm so mad at you." She was really angry. I looked at him and tears began to fall uncontrollably. Blaine leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It's ok honey. Just talk to him I'll help you." I took my head out of Blaine's shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell me dad?" He looked confused and then he finally got it. "Wait are you…"I nodded toward him. He looked at me and began to talk. "You said you would use" I cut him off. "Protection. Yeah we did, but it popped. Those things aren't reliable these days. The only thing I'm really mad about is that you wouldn't want to tell me something like that. Personally, I would have liked to know that because I know I'm not going to live here forever and that saddens me, but I tell you EVERYTHING."

The tears began to fall again. I just leaned back into Blaine's shoulder breathing in his scent. He just turned around and left. That hurt. Having your father walk out on you isn't a good feeling. Try it sometime and see if you don't want to cry your heart out.

**Ok I know I write them short, but I try. Same thing as last time I need reviews, good or bad. One more thing I need ideas of how to get the NDs to know. Prompts please and I'm changing the rating to T soo. Well I hope you like it. :P**


	3. Glee Club

**AN: Hey! Ok I suck. I understand didn't write this sooner.**

Chapter 3

The Glee Club

"Kurt? What's wrong?" The whole 3 months of being pregnant was finally starting to hit. I was in a hormonal rage. I was crying all the time, to where I thought I would die of dehydration. Of course, Karofskey says something about Kurt and the tears began to fall. Rachel followed him into the girl's bathroom. Kurt didn't know what to do. _Do I tell her or do I wait? _That's all that was running through his mind. He then decided to tell her. He could trust her.

"Rachel I will tell you, but you have to keep your mouth shut. Promise?" He looked into her eyes. They showed worry and fear. She nodded and that's all he needed. Once Rachel promised something she would stick to that promise. "You can't jump to conclusions either. Rachel in some weird way I can become with child." Her expression was confused so Kurt just got to the point. "Rachel, I'm pregnant." She knew right away what he was talking about. "The rare male pregnancy gene?" Now Kurt was the one with the confused expression. "How do you know about it?" "Well," She began "That's actually came to the world. That women we say is my mother is just acting that way because we live in Lima, Ohio."

Kurt smiled in relief. "Do you think Blaine and I could meet up with your parents and talk?" Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "Here is their number. Call ahead of time so they can set a date; don't worry I won't say anything until you and Blaine want to tell anyone." She smiled and waved knowing Kurt needed to text Blaine so they could have a little chat about telling the New Directions.

later that day

Just before the glee club meet, Kurt pulled Blaine to the side to tell him he want to tell the Glee kids today. All Blaine said was "Whatever you want to do, sweetheart." Kurt loved how Blaine would agree to anything Kurt wanted to try or the things he wanted to do. All this meant was that Kurt was to make all the drastic decisions. The walked in hand in hand Kurt staring at the bump. He had just taken off his coat he had worn all day to cover it up. All the glee kids stared with eyes full of wonder and mystery. What was Kurt hiding? They would find out soon enough.

"Hey guys, Kurt and Blaine you had an announcement?" Kurt and Blaine stood up. "Yes Mr. Shuester. Um…..Well…" Kurt let out a large sigh. "Blaine and I will miss all the meetings for 1 week out of every week. I have doctor appointments." Now Quinn got it right away. "No. Way. Hummel." He just nodded. She got up and hugged him. If you need anything just tell me." He smiled the best smile. Quinn then noticed everyone's confused faces. " How many meetings did I miss when I was pregnant." They got it. " Congratz" They all gave him a hug tellin him that they would always be with him and that he had nothing to worry about.

"So what song are we doing at regionals tomorrow?" Kurt smiled. "I have a duet me and Blaine have been Blaine and I have been messing around with if that's alright." They all nodded " Let's give Santanna a solo. Then I think we should do TGIF by Katy Perry for the group number." They all agreed and then everyone was off to their homes.

**An: Did you like it? I want to know so comment! Please? **


End file.
